OFADM: Operation Valkyrie Status Report 8/10/578AER
MILITARY OF FALLEENTIUM, IMPERIAL NAVY DIRECTED TO: CHANCELLERY; IMPERIAL OFFICE; DEP. OF DEFENCE; FLEET ADMIRAL; COMMGEN D.J. RYE Issued by: ADMIRAL SADAYOSHI YAMADA Issued in year: 578AER; on date: 8 October Classification: Intended recipients and those deemed fit to read by said recipients. Be bound by duty to report to the aforementioned recipients on the current status of Operation Valkyrie. In the battle for supremacy in eastern seas -- it was necessary to make bold steps towards crippling the advantages of the Red Federation's occupation of the Free United Cities. In order to strengthen it's defensive position, the Red Federation decided to invade and occupy the city of Port Rumstel (located on Coral Island north of the FUC) -- one of the few unoccupied territories of the FUC after the occupation of the mainland. The invasion plan involved several major units of thee RFcombined fleet, which included two fleet carriers and a light carrier to provide air cover for the invasion forces. It was under the overall command of Bolnominian Admiral Alexeyovich. Allied command quickly learned of the RF plan through signals intelligence, and authorised for two Allied carrier task forces; and a Free FUC cruiser force to oppose the offensive. The RF Port Rumstel Invasion Force, commanded by Admiral Alexeyovich, included 11 transport ships carrying about 5,000 soldiers from the RF South Seas Detachment plus approximately 500 troops from the 3rd Special Naval Landing Force. Escorting the transports was the Port Rumstel Attack Force with one light cruiser and six destroyers under the command of Rear Admiral Semenovskyi. Furthermore, the operation was assisted by a Carrier Strike Force (two carriers, two heavy cruisers and six destroyers) assisted by two minelayers, two destroyers, six minesweepers, two subchasers and a transport ship carrying about 400 troops. En route to Coral Island, the carriers were to deliver nine fighter aircraft to Port Rumstel -- but bad weather during it's attempts to make this delivery compelled the aircraft to return to the carriers. At 06.25 on 6 September, a cruiser and destroyer force (designated Task Group 23.3), to block the Leeroy Pass between Coral Island and Koh Island. This taskforce was made without any air cover since the taskforce's carriers were tasked with locating and attacking RF carriers. This risk was necessary in the eyes of the Operational Command in order to ensure that the RF invasion forces could not slip through Port Rumstel while we were engaged with the RF carriers. That same hour, believing the enemy carrier force was somewhere east of Leeroy Pass, 10 Carswell Fearless dive bombers were sent as scouts to search that area beginning at 06:31. In the meantime, Admiral Aleksayovich himself sent out 12 B5N's to scout for Taskforce 23. At 07:22, one of our carrier scouts reported that it located RF ships south-east of Coral Island. At 09:15, the RF strike force reached its target area which it had received from it's scouts, and searched in vain for Allied carriers. Finally at 10:51, Red scout aircrews realised they were mistaken in their identification of the oiler and destroyer as aircraft carriers -- which diverted RF forces temporarily. Attacking first, the Allied air group led by Commander Ault hit Carrier RFS Northern Light with two 1000lb bombs and five torpedoes, causing severe damage. At 11:00, a second air group attacked the burning and now almost stationary carrier, scoring with up to 11 more 1,000 lb bombs and at least two torpedoes. Torn apart, Northern Light sank at 11:35. Fearing more air attacks, Aleksayovich retreated his warships to the east, but sent a destroyer to rescue survivors (only 203/800 crewmen were recovered). Seven allied aircraaft were lost in the attack while all of Northern Light's aircraft complement of 18 ships were lost. The Allied aircraft returned and landed on their carriers by 13:38. By 14:20, the aircraft were rearmed and ready to launch against the Port Rumstel Invasion Force or Semenovskyi's cruisers. Growing concerned that the locations of the rest of the Red fleet carriers were still unknown. Operational Command was informed that Allied intelligence sources believed that up to four RF carriers might be supporting the MO operation. Operational Command concluded that by the time his scout aircraft found the remaining carriers it would be too late in the day to mount a strike. Thus, it was decided to hold off on another strike this day and remain concealed under the thick overcast with fighters ready in defense. It is expected that this situation of air skirmishes shall not continue further than this week and that before long the main carrier forces of both navies shall engage in pitched battle over Coral Island. A second taskforce is being prepared to invade Koh Island and establish a military base from which to launch operations into the FUC mainland. We shall keep you updated. OPERATION VALKYRIE COMMAND Category:Historical Battles